


Dating You, Round Two

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [79]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Logan is a TA with a fondness for crime novels, M/M, Patton runs a bookshop, Remus is chaotic nice, Secret Relationship, Virgil is a teenager who works there at weekends, bookshop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: From these prompts:fake dating and Bookshop AU :3+For the Fanfic Trope Mashup: Secret Relationship + Fake Dating?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [79]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Dating You, Round Two

**Author's Note:**

> From these prompts:
> 
> fake dating and Bookshop AU :3
> 
> +
> 
> For the Fanfic Trope Mashup: Secret Relationship + Fake Dating?

The bookshop was meant to be a temporary summer job for Patton, before starting some kind of postgrad in the fall. It was meant to be just that, but he never quite figured out what postgrad to apply to and the bookshop needed a more full time manager just about when he was thinking about his apartment bills, so things just sort of fell into place. He worked there very happily for about three months without any hijinks or unusual happenings, and he made very good friends with the other employees and a few of the regulars- yes they had regulars! That was pretty cool, actually, and he loved the cosy feel to his life.

He didn't expect Remus.

Well, as the hiring manager he did expect Remus, it wasn't like the guy just appeared out of nowhere. He'd been the best option of the applicants to cover a maternity leave, and he'd been very enthusiastic when they'd talked it over. But what Patton hadn't quite anticipated was the chaos that he brought with him.

First of all, Virgil liked him better than Patton. It was a point of wounded pride, but the high schooler apparently worshipped the mad wild energy that was one hundred percent Remus. It was sort of nice to see the way the kid blossomed around someone new, and admittedly Virgil still liked to shyly bring him bagels for lunch when they had shift together, which was super sweet. So perhaps his pride wasn't too wounded, but still!

Then there was Logan, the TA regular who liked to come in and order obscure books (and the not-so-occasional crime or detective novel that he claimed would ruin his reputation if the college bookstore found out about). Logan had always struck Patton as a little closed off, and he'd been disappointed to never quite break through, but Remus? Remus had him loudly debating the finer points of whether or not Pluto was a planet within the first thirty seconds of meeting. Patton had actually wondered if he should intervene, because things got kinda heated, but they stopped at some point, grinned, and shook hands, Logan cheerfully promising to drop by again for another discussion soon.

It wasn't fair!

And finally there was the whole dating debacle.

For some bizarre reason not at all to do with how the very attractive Remus liked to flirt with Patton and make him blush (and sometimes even giggle, gosh); the rest of the employees had got it into their heads that the two of them should get together.

The first time he'd heard it mentioned Patton had spluttered his way through an explanation about how it would be against employee code to date an underling, as a manager. When Virgil came back the next day with proof that, as their manager, Patton could essentially do whatever he liked, he just went red and ran off to do some stock-taking.

It only got worse when, on a rainy October evening, Remus was there outside, well past the end of his shift, to offer Patton a lift home. He said he'd just been passing by, and that wouldn't have been a problem at all except that the new guy Thomas had been just leaving at the same time, and had clearly heard the whole thing.

"We have to do something about this," Patton said, pacing in the back office while Remus picked at his teeth with the pick that'd come with their lunch subs. No bagels today, Virgil only worked weekends and it was a grim, hazy Thursday. "It's getting out of hand! They keep telling me we could be like Jim and Pam! I haven't even seen the Office! They keep stealing my umbrellas so I'll have to get lifts home, and of course you're always there because-"

"Because I'm your very loving and noble boyfriend and you just don't have the guts to tell them."

Patton glared at him. "I didn't want anyone to get into trouble for, what's the word, neptunism?"

"Nepotism, cutie, and I know, we had this talk when you offered me the job, remember?"

"But you really were the best candidate! Oh I know I should've just told you not to apply, gosh, look at us now, we're lying to the business-!"

"Patton!" Remus laughed, standing up and hugging his frantic boyfriend. "It'll be okay. We'll just pretend to date and then get together and everyone will be happy. And maybe we have to fudge a few conversational details for a while, but my contract is only until after the new year anyway, so we're golden. Okay?" He kissed Patton's cheek.

Put it that way, it sounded almost fun.

Patton nodded back. "Okay. But you're gonna have to work hard to woo me, mister! I let you off way too easy first time round. I wanna play hard to get this time."

Remus looked at him with hearts in his eyes. He sighed. "I've created a monster. Let the games begin, I guess?"

"Let the games begin!"


End file.
